rebafandomcom-20200215-history
She's Leaving Home, Bye Bye
She's Leaving Home, Bye Bye is the season three premiere of "Reba." It aired on September 12, 2003. Plot Kyra decides that she is going to move out of Reba's house and into Brock and Barbra Jean's house. Cheyenne and Van go to Brock and Barbara Jean's new house to talk to Kyra, and it's flashback time. The first one talks about Cheyenne's pregnancy test which was revealed by Jake in the pilot episode, and the second one revealed how Reba and Brock got divorced. Flashbacks ''Reba and Brock meeting Barbra Jean (early 1990's) Reba and Brock are unpacking their things into their current home when the doorbell rings, Brock states that the new girl (Barbra Jean) is "a heaping bushell of crazy" and Reba states that she likes her. Barbra Jean enters and gives them a housewarming gift: 8 different kinds of barbeque sauces, which accoriding to Barbra Jean would make a dead cat taste good, then Barbra Jean begins to babble hysterically saying that she had just implied that Reba and Brock eat dead cats, and that she cannot lose another job because the agency stops sending her out if she loses ten. Reba comforts her by saying that no matter what she does, she will always like her! Barbra Jean proceeds to hug Reba and then passionately hugs Brock. ''Van and Cheyenne's Pregnancy (mid 2001) Van and Cheyenne are in their room pacing, worried in wait of Cheyenne's pregnency test, Cheyenne states that she feels wrong, Van worriedly asks if she feels pregnant wrong, Cheyenne doesnt know. They discuss whether or not they would want to keep the baby if she is pregnant, Cheyenne states that she will keep her, she looks at the pregnancy test and exclaims that it's two lines and that she is not pregnant. When she checks again and sees two lines, it means that she is pregnant! Van begins to scream and say that all of his plans are ruined (such as becoming a zoo keeper and that you cannot have babies with wild animals). Cheyenne states that they are keeping her. Reba opens the door and tells them not to keep the door closed which embarasses Cheyenne who states that Reba never trusts them. ''Kyra leaving home at age 6 (1995) As Brock and Reba are unpacking their things into their current home, Kyra is repacking some things, she states that she hates the new house and she wants to move back to their old one. Brock states that there is another family living in their old house already with another cute girl, Kyra states that the other girl is not as cute as her. Kyra then states that she is running away, she runs upstairs to learn the alphabet. ''Brock and Reba's Last Married Days (early 2001) Reba and Brock argue over things such as Brock not putting the toaster back after using it, parking too close to the wall in the garage, forcing Reba to crawl out the passanger's side, and wrinkling up a newspaper. Brock states that he needs a place where nobody cares what he does and leaves. Cast *Reba McEntire as Reba Hart *Christopher Rich as Brock Hart *JoAnna Garcia as Cheyenne Montgomery *Steve Howey as Van Montgomery *Scarlett Pomers as Kyra Hart *Mitch Holleman as Jake Hart *Melissa Peterman as Barbra Jean Hart *Alena and Gabrielle Leberger as Elizabeth Montgomery *Jackson and Alexander McClellen as Henry Hart *Thea Rose as 6-year-old Kyra Trivia *This is an hour long episode and one of two, the other being Ring-a-Ding *This episode was split into two episodes for syndication. When it was aired on ABC Family. The first part is TV-PG-D and the second part is TV-14 (most likely due to the unsettling moments). *This episode was taped on August 12, 2003. *In this episode, Kyra was originally only supposed to move in with Brock and Barbra Jean's house for six episodes, however, the writers liked the story arc so much that they decided to keep her living at their house. It isn't until season 6 that Kyra finally decides to move back in with Reba. *This is the first episode of the series to include a "Previously on Reba." *On the original air date, this episode aired as an hour long episode. *This is the first two-part episode ever for "Reba." Quotes :Reba: Brock, I know you have problems saying no to your children and other women and a second helping of cake. :Brock: I have said no to plenty of other women and some of them have come out of a big cake. : Reba: Kyra can't move in with you! Just give me some time, please. :Reba: Okay, when Kyra comes down, let me do all the talking and you just nod. :Brock: Reba... :Reba: Your lips don't move when you're nodding. :Barbra Jean: Reba, did you know that the universe contains millions of planets? :Reba: And yet Earth is the one your ship landed on. :Barbra Jean: Millions of planets revolving around millions of suns revolving around millions of galaxies all revolving around one point in the center of the universe. :Reba: And? :Barbra Jean: That point.... IS NOT YOU! : Reba: Folding's over! : Barbra Jean: You're being very self-centered, Reba. : Reba: And how self-centered would you be if your baby came over to live with me?! : Barbra Jean: He went to you once, you had a cookie. Get over it! : :Kyra (to Cheyenne): Oh, so now you're gonna cry. :Cheyenne: (while crying) No, I'm not gonna cry! :Kyra: Oh, c'mon, like that's the worst thing I've said to you. :Van: Although, it is right up there with Mrs. Forrest Gump. :Cheyenne: (crying) Just leave me alone. Okay, I'm a horrible person, I get it! Thank you very much! :Kyra: (starts crying) Stop it, OK?! I wasn't trying to hurt you. :Cheyenne: Yes, you were! :Kyra: OK, I was, but now I just want you to stop crying! (they both hug and cry) :Van: Why are you guys so crazy?! (starts crying and hugging them) :an Barbra Jean enter the room & then Barbra Jean cries :Brock: Hey, why is everybody crying? :Barbra Jean: It's okay, Its' okay. We're getting new furniture! :starts to cry Gallery 2229f213740aa9887a7ddbd272725844.jpg Slhbb2.PNG Reba-tv-02-g.jpg Slhbb.PNG Slhbb1.PNG Slhbb3.PNG Slhbb4.PNG Category:Episodes Category:Season Three Episodes